The Life and Lies of Scorpius Malfoy
by InlovewithFred
Summary: A series of little snippets out of Scorpius Malfoy's life, ages one to seventeen. He goes through friendships, trouble, fun and much more. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Age 1 – Draco Talks to His Son**_

"Hello Scorpius." said Draco to the small child sitting in his cradle. "Its Drac- I mean Daddy." Astoria had insisted that Scorpius call Draco "Daddy", but the word felt wrong in Draco's mouth. "I just came up to check on you." Draco paused. "Do you trust me Scorpius?" The child said nothing (even though Draco knew for a fact that he had begun to formulate sentences) and simply scanned Draco with his large grey eyes, as if Draco were an interesting creature that Scorpius wished to observe. "Don't look at me like that." Draco said softly. "I don't even know how to take care of you." Draco sighed and picked Scorpius up, expecting him to cry. He didn't. Draco found this surprising. "Why do you like me now?" Draco asked his son. "I still can't understand it. I haven't done anything right. I don't know anything about children. What am I supposed to do?" Scorpius merely looked at his father, as if he were mildly intrigued by him. "How am I supposed to raise you? So that you're kind and goodhearted? How am I supposed to help you turn out better than me?" This time Scorpius made a little sound, a little baby word that sounded a bit like a 'meow.' Draco stared at him, evidently bewildered that his son had made a sound at all. "You're a strange baby Scorpius. I hope you become a proud, smart, kind and great Slytherin. I think that you'll make me proud. I think you will." Scorpius stared at his father, and without a single sound, began to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Age 2 – Scorpius Talks to Mummy**_

"Mummy?"

"Yes, Scorpius?" replied Astoria without looking up from her cooking.

"Where does the sun go at night?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"Where does it go? The sun?"

"It doesn't go anywhere dear. The earth simply rotates so that it isn't facing the sun anymore, so we experience night." Astoria had attended Muggle school until age eleven.

"No. I think it hides."

"And why do you think that, Scorpius?" asked Astoria, more than used to her son's ranting.

"'Cuz he's afraid of the dark."

"_Because_, Scorpius." corrected Astoria, intent on instilling good pronunciation and grammar on her son. "And if he is afraid of the dark, ought not he to stay out of hiding, to keep the sun, or himself, I suppose, in the sky."

"Well, that's just it, Mummy. He's confoozed."

"_Confused_, dear."

"Yes, well he keeps thinking that the dark is coming, so he hides from it. But if he didn't hide, he wouldn't have to be scared." This time Astoria looked up in disbelief at her son. What he had just said made so much sense, it sounded like something a poet would say. _Hiding from our fears is the very reason the thing that we fear appears to haunt us_. That's what he was saying. It sounded like something Draco ought to have known when he was sixteen.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Age 3 - Scorpius Tries Some of Astoria's Make-up and Clothes**_

Scorpius examined a strange container full of a powdery, pinky solid. Beside it he found a large brush. He decided to try a bit. And then there was some nice colors that he could put on too! And a squishy, bright pink tube and so much more! By the time Scorpius was done with his makeover, he decided that he ought to borrow a few more of his mother's things, just to complete the look. He examined himself in the big mirror and deeming himself runway ready, he stumbled out of the room that Draco Malfoy happened to be entering. Scorpius's father gasped and stumbled over himself at the appearance of his son.

"Scorpius!" cried Draco. "Why are you wearing make up?"

"'Cuz it matches my hair, Daddy!" Draco blinked.

"And the skirt?"

"It matches my shirt! Do you like it Daddy?" Draco thought for a moment, and deciding that Astoria would know how to handle this, channeled her. It didn't work.

"Ww-ell, I think its, um very creative. But you shouldn't go through Mummy's things. She wouldn't like it very much. Why don't you go back to your normal look, Scorpius?"

"Okay!" And Scorpius stumbled into Astoria's closet. _I should be proud. _thought Draco. _He's so cute... But I'm really just completely freaked out. Is that bad parenting? I have no idea._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Age 4 - Scorpius receives a Christmas card**_

Astoria got her daily post owl, and began sorting through bills, junk mail, and, what? A letter for Scorpius, from a certain Rose Weasley. Wait, Weasley? She couldn't let Draco find out. She snuck the letter to her son, very stealthily, and told him not to let Daddy find out he had it. Scorpius tore the letter open and found a lovely little card written in lovely writing on a lovely template.

Happy Christmas!

Dear Mr. Scorpius,

I am writing to you to wish you a Happy Christmas. I saw you shopping one day, and we said hello. Our Daddys made us stop. I like you, Mr. Scorp. I just wanted you to know. I hope we see each other again. Happy Christmas!

Love,

Rosie Weasley

Your New Frend

Scorpius read the letter more than once. He knew Rose too. He had liked her. They had had an animated conversation at a toy store in Hogsmeade called Cobble's Toy Shop. Their fathers, however, had shared one contempt filled look and separated the children. When Scorpius had asked why they weren't allowed to talk to the nice girl with red hair, Draco had snapped at him to watch his tone. Scorpius had become upset by the unfair snap, and pouted. Draco had later bought him a toy broom to make up for it. That was Draco's parenting strategy; be unfairly strict, feel bad, and buy Scorpius something.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Age 5 - Scorpius and Astoria meet Rose and Hermione **_

"Come along, Scorpius." said Astoria as they walked down Diagon Alley towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, which had reopened after the war. Scorpius trotted behind his mother as she entered the shop. "What would you like Scorpius?"

"Chocolate, please." replied Scorpius shyly, fully aware that the man was looking at him, even if it was kindly. Scorpius was very shy in front of strangers. "Tell the nice man, please, Scorpius."

"May I have chocolate, please?" asked Scorpius shyly.

"Of course you may, young man." replied the man friendlily as he began to scoop the ice cream into a cone. "Would you like any toppings?"

"No, thank you." The man finished scooping the ice cream and handed it to Scorpius. "Thank you." said Scorpius.

"You're welcome." Scorpius turned around to find a table, and saw someone he knew quite well, Rose Weasley. She was walking in with her mother.

"Hello, Rose!" said Scorpius happily. Rose looked up.

"Hi Scorpius!" Astoria remembered Scorpius receiving several letters from this girl. The two children took off to a corner the second Rose got her strawberry ice cream. The two women were left to talk, in a somewhat awkward manner, considering their husbands were sworn enemies.

"Hello. My name is Astoria. I'm Scorpius's mother." Astoria extended her hand politely. "Its very nice to meet you, Astoria." said Hermione, wondering how Malfoy got such a nice lady for a wife. "My name is Hermione Granger." There was a small silence.

"I suppose this is a bit awkward." Hermione was relieved that Astoria had pointed this out. "I mean, our husbands are complete enemies, and I don't think they'd like our children being friends very much. I've been trying to keep their letters secret from Draco."

"Me too, with Ron. Men can be so stubborn! They just can't let old grudges go, can they? Ah, well, fate will decide." Astoria nodded, thinking about whether or not it was a good choice to voice what she wanted to.

"May I ask you something, Ms. Granger?"

"Please, its Hermione. And of course you can ask me something!"

"Well, I was wondering, what would your reaction be if Rose and Scorpius fell in love." Hermione thought for a moment, not in the least taken aback by the question.

"I think I would like it. Scorpius seems like a very nice boy. And he and Rose seem to get on magnificently. Don't they?"

"Why yes, I suppose they do." said Astoria with a small smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Age 6 - Astoria explains why Draco put Scorpius in time-out for asking a question**_

Scorpius pouted as he sat in the corner on the third minute of his time-out. Ten minutes was a _long _time. All he had done was ask a question...

"_Dad?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What's that black stuff on your arm?" Draco froze._

"_What do you mean, Scorpius?"_

"_The mark. Its all smoky looking, and it's got a snake on it." Draco snapped at Scorpius at this;_

"_Don't be rude, Scorpius Malfoy. Go sit in time-out. For ten minutes." _

And thats what happened to dear little Scorpius. He continued to feel sorry for himself and planned not to speak to his father for a whole year. At minute eight, Astoria walked in and found Scorpius with his angry face on in the corner.

"Scorpius! What are you doing?"

"Mum! Dad put me in time-out for no good reason! All I did is ask a little question!"

"What did you ask?"

"What that black thing on his arm was." Astoria understood.

"Come here, dear." Scorpius jumped up and followed his mother into the living room. "The reason Dad put you in time out is because that mark hold a lot of sad memories for Daddy. He doesn't like talking about it."

"I didn't know that! Its not my fault."

"I know dear. But sometimes grown-ups can be sensitive." Scorpius shook his head.

"Grown-ups can be very strange sometimes, Mum." said Scorpius, patting his mother sympathetically on the shoulder for her strangeness.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Age 7 - Scorpius gets a ferret**_

Scorpius dashed into the house holding a cage covered by a cloth.

"Dad! Guess what? I got a pet!" he shouted.

"Did you? And what did you get? An owl? A cat?"

"Nope! But Mum said that this was your favorite animal in the whole wide world." Draco looked up. He didn't have a favorite animal, least favorite, yes, but favorite, no. Least favorite... Oh, Merlin.

"Scorpius Malfoy, that better not be what I think it is."

"Its a ferret, Dad!" And Scorpius pulled the cloth of the cage and showed the pure white ferret off to his father. "Her name is Ally!" Draco looked completely and utterly disgusted.

"ASTORIA!" he screamed, before passing out on the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Age 8 - Draco, Scorpius and Astoria go shopping for Scorpius's birthday**_

The Malfoy family of three walked down Diagon Alley, Scorpius pointing excitedly at every store, as if they would never see anything like it again. Astoria humored his excitement, while Draco had to resist the urge to kindly ask his son to shut up. Scorpius finally decided on a store, Flourish and Blotts. Scorpius dashed inside and immediately ran to the biggest bookshelf he could find, which happened to be about Recent History of Magic. Of course, he had to chose his father's enemies biography (or one of the many), and was immedietley enthralled by _Where Is The Heroine Of The Second War Today?: A biography of Hermione Granger and her family _by Genevieve Taylor. Draco stood stiffly as he waited (or prayed) for his son to drop the horrid thing. He didn't, but instead told Astoria it was what he wanted. Draco noticed he was holding his thin finger on a page in the middle of the book. What chapter did he find so desirable? Scorpius and his parents walked to the counter and Draco began to question his sons decision;

"Scorpius, are you sure you don't want to visit any other stores?"

"Yes." said Scorpius without hesitation and he handed the book to the woman at the counter. She waved her wand over the book and the price appeared in gold, cloud-like letters.

"2 Galleons, 7 Sickles, please." she said promptly. Scorpius dug his birthday money out of his pocket and handed it to the woman. She waved her wand over the coins and they vanished. She handed Scorpius the book.

"Thank you." said Scorpius as he took the book. The family of three left, Draco fuming, Astoria slightly amused. Scorpius, the moment they returned home, flipped to the chapter he had been reading at the store: _Hermione's First Daughter: Young and Beautiful Rose Weasley_.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Age 9 – Scorpius plays with Dad's ink**_

Scorpius examined a large eagle quill snatched from his fathers writing utensil case, and deeming it suitable, dipped it into his father's deep purple ink. After spilling a great deal of ink, he got the quill to a piece of parchment. He began to write and draw, four words appearing in the purple ink in the child's messy writing:

Dad Has Nice Ink

Scorpius also decided to draw a few pictures. As he drew and wrote, a voice made him jump.

"Scorpius Malfoy, what do you think you're doing?" Scorpius was so startled by his father's voice, that he jumped and knocked over the ink bottle. Draco watched the bottle fall onto the ground and stain the blood red carpet from Germany without so much as flinching. Scorpius looked from the shattered bottle to his father nervously. "Scorpius, get up from my chair this instant, and sit in the one across my desk, where you belong." Scorpius got off the stack of books he had piled on the chair to help him see the desk, and sat in the hard, high backed, mahogany chair across from his father's desk. Draco sat down at his chair, before realizing there was red ink spilled on the chair. He jumped up, and with a wave of his wand, the room was as spotless as it had been before Scorpius had invaded. Draco sat again, and eyed Scorpius sternly. Scorpius waited, not making eye contact with the eyes that matched his so perfectly.

"I don't appreciate what you did to my office, Scorpius." said Draco stiffly. "I don't think you should have done it. It was not a good decision." Draco tried to think of something to say to his son that Astoria would say in this situation. _Astoria's the good parent, you prat. Thats why you can't think of a single proper thing to say_. Draco abused himself. Scorpius waited for his father to continue, but Draco did nothing but sigh for a moment. "Don't ever let me catch you doing something like this again, Scorpius. Do you understand me?" _Now you're pulling things you've seen in those Muggle movies Astoria makes you watch_.

"Yes, sir." said Scorpius, but he didn't look very sorry. In fact, he was eyeing the ink mischievously, as if planning another attack. _This kid has got attitude. _thought Draco to himself.

"I want you to sit in that chair until I tell you that you are allowed to move. Understood?"

"Yes." muttered Scorpius.

"Yes, _sir_." corrected Draco.

"You don't have to call me 'sir' Dad." said Scorpius with a little smirk. Draco narrowed his eyes, challenging his son to retort again. He didn't. Draco waved his wand, and the chair flew to the corner of the office, Scorpius facing the wall. Scorpius spun around and looked at his dad, his expression clearly saying 'Seriously?' Draco nodded and told his son, a hint of revenge in his voice; "Don't expect to get out of that corner anytime soon." Scorpius slumped in his chair and pouted. _Its not that bad. _he told himself. _I think Dad has some green ink..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Age 10 - Draco and Scorp talk about houses**_

"Dad?" asked Scorpius as he stuck his head through the door. Draco looked up at his son, and to his surprise, he looked nervous. Scorpius was generally a fairly daring person, and as he got older, his attitude (and self-confidence) had gotten bigger.

"What is it, Scorpius?"

"I need to ask you something." Draco gestured to the chair across his desk. Scorpius sat on the edge of the seat.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Well, I'll be going to Hogwarts soon and when I do, I'm going to be sorted. Into a house. I know that we've got a history of being in Slytherin, and that's the house that you'd like me to be in." Draco considered objecting but then decided that it was true. He wanted his son in Slytherin. "Its tradition, I suppose." continued Scorpius. "But what if I don't make it into Slytherin?" Scorpius bit his lip nervously. Draco took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, Scorpius, I'm not going to pretend I wouldn't be a bit disappointed if you didn't get into Slytherin. Lots of the houses accept people who are similar, and hold negative traits in my eyes. Ravenclaw is not awful, but they're such know-it-alls, but it'd be all right. But Hufflepuff, they're just a bunch of idiots, and the Gryffindors are arrogant, stupid, and selfish. But not all the members of the houses fit what I've just said Scorpius. You must remember that. Just because many of the Ravenclaws I knew were know-it-alls does not mean that they will be when you meet them. I just think you'll probably be a Slytherin. You're very ambitious, cunning and witty. I think you'd do best in Slytherin, Scorpius."

"Okay." said Scorpius as casually as he could manage. 


	11. Chapter 11

_**Age 11 - The Malfoy Epilogue**_

The three Malfoys strode swiftly to Kings Cross Station and quickly entered.

"Have you got everything, Scorpius?" asked Astoria.

"Yes, Mum, I've already said that twice." snapped Scorpius impatiently. Astoria rather resented being spoken to that way, but decided to ignore it, as Scorpius was obviously quite nervous. They were approaching the wall.

"Just walk into it?" asked Scorpius nervously.

"That's right." said Draco. Scorpius jogged forward, and as he approached the brick, he shut his eyes in fear, but no crash came. Instead, he found himself on a smoke filled platform. Astoria and Draco quickly followed and the family got out of the way of the wall. While they walked, Draco nodded politely to Potter and Weasley. They simply stared back, but Draco understood why, and he simply turned to his son.

"All right, Scorpius. Be good, keep away from the Potters, and the Weasleys, and-"

"Draco, honestly, don't turn them against each other before they've even met!"

"Sorry, but don't get too close to the ginger. They're bad luck you know."

"Draco! My grandmother had red hair!"

"Oh." Scorpius sniggered. Draco sent him a look, but it held no threat.

"Anyway, Scorpius," said Astoria. "Just behave yourself, be polite, and yourself, and everything will be fine."

"Okay."

"The trains about to leave, Scorpius, you'd best get on your way." said Draco, and Scorpius received a brief hug from his father, and kiss on the cheek from his mum. He climbed aboard and waved until they were out of sight. Now, he had to find a compartment. Scorpius strode down the train, trying to get away from the very tall and intimidating sixth and seventh years. When the population of the carts began to become shorter, Scorpius began peeking his head into the compartments, he found many of them full. Finally, around the end of the train, there was a compartment with only two people. Two people who happened to be the very people he was forbidden to speak to. He entered, and nervously asked a small question;

"Can I sit in here?" This question was the beginning of a long and very special friendship.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Age 12 - Scorpius pulls a prank and Draco is angry **_

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy,_

_I am writing on account of the recent misbehavior of your second year son, Scorpius H. Malfoy. At the hour of 2:00 in the morning this past Saturday, Scorpius was caught attempting a practical joke on the two McLaggen siblings, Robert and Charlotte. The prank, had it been carried out involved the thieving of many undergarments and changing of hair colour to pink. In response to these actions, we request your presence at a disciplinary meeting on January 4 at 4:00 p.m. in Headmaster Thomas's office. Flooing is permitted, and the incantation is "Headmaster Thomas's Office." Please write in return to confirm or disconfirm your presence at this meeting. _

_Thank you for your time,_

E. MacMillan

_Professor E. MacMillan_

_Deputy Headmaster_

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Draco said, every syllable dripping with ice cold fury. "I am appalled. Appalled. What in the name of Merlin made you think it was a good idea to do something like this?"

"Them." Scorpius murmured, looking at his hands. He didn't need to elaborate.

"You listened to Potters and Weasleys?"

"Yes." said Scorpius meekly.

"Haven't I told you that those children are no good? Haven't you learned that they are nothing but trouble. You were stupid and immature to follow and even speak to them. Do I make myself excpetionally clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I become overcome by the urge to strangle you." Scorpius stood hastily and was almost out of the room when Draco spoke again;

"Oh, and Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to stay away from anyone with the last name Weasley or Potter. Always Do you understand me, Scorpius?"

"Yes, sir." Scorpius turned on his heel and strode out hastily. He did not intend to keep that last promise.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Age 13 - Scorpius gets a lecture from his best friend. **_

Scorpius had just turned 13, and had also just played a prank. This had made several people very unhappy, including Draco Malfoy, Ernie MacMillan and Rose Weasley. He was currently being lectured for the seventh time in the last two weeks. His birthday was a week ago, and the prank had taken place two weeks ago. Rose was still appalled.

"I can't even believe you would so something like that Scorpius! You'd broken at least ten rules even attempting it! What possessed you to even listen to my cousins and brother! This is Fred, James and _Hugo _we're talking about. They each played their first pranks before the age of 2! Why on Earth would you ever even consider talking about mischief to them? Its completely irresponsible! Imagine if you'd actually done the prank! You'd be dead! And another thing, you-"

"Rose! I think I've been punished enough! I'm not going to anything but chores five days into winter break, and I've received-" Scorpius stopped to count for a moment. "-twelve lectures in the last two weeks! Can you please leave me alone now?" Rose looked rather resentful at being snapped at but decided Scorpius had, in fact, been punished enough and buried her nose in _Most Influential Herbologists of the 17th Century. _Scorpius sighed and decided to go find a book to read.

"Where are you going?" snapped Rose sharply.

"The library." replied Scorpius.

"I don't think so, Scorpius Malfoy. Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean I'll allow you to leave this common room." Scorpius stared, utterly appalled by his friend's behavior.

"Rose, honestly-"

"Don't argue with me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." Scorpius rolled his eyes and slumped back down into his seat.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: **_

_Indent - Scorpius_

Normal - Albus

**Bold - Rose**

_**Age 14 - Scorpius, Rose and Al pass notes in History of Magic**_

Scorpius dipped his eagle quill in his blue ink, put the tip to parchment and wrote to Albus:

_Hey Al._

Hey Scorp

_How are you surviving Binns' class?_

Badly. We're gonna fail our exams.

_No we won't. we'll cram._

**You most certainly will not, Scorpius Malfoy!**

Hi Rose.

_What's wrong with cramming?_

**Its irresponsible and it DOES NOT work!**

_It works for me._

Liar. You failed the Transfiguration quiz.

_Thanks a lot, Al._

**Scorpius you had better start taking notes.**

_I am. They just have nothing to do with what Binns is saying._

**Pay attention before I kill you.**

_Violence! This is a really abusive friendship._

Its a hell of a lot more than a friendship, if you ask me- ROSE! she hit me...

_Haha! Thats cuz Rosie likes me the most! Don't you- she hit me too._

**Pay attention before I smack the two of you over the head.**

_No_.

**Fine, but don't come crying to me when you fail.**

_I won't fail._

**You will. And I won't be the only one thats angry when you do! What will your dad say?**

_He'll blow up and ground me 'till I'm 43, but feel bad and buy me something._

Wish Mum was like that...

**No you don't. Aunt Ginny is lovely as she is.**

You haven't seen her screaming at James.

**I have, actually, and James deserved it.**

You are vicious, Rose.

**No, I'm not. And you would do good to pay attention, like I happened to be doing BEFORE YOU TWO INTERRUPTED ME!**

_Hey, you chose to start writing on here! It's not my fau- OW! You are a violent person._

You kinda are, Rosie. No offense meant.

**Sleep with one eye open tonight, the both of you.**

You can't get into the Hufflepuff common room.

**I've gotten into each other one. You wanna try me?**

No ma'am.

**Good.**

_violence... cough cough._

**I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You.**

_You're just proving my point, dearest Rose._

ROSIE AND SCORPY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! OUCH You both hit me at once! VIOLENCE!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Age 15 - Scorpius attacks a certain James Potter**_

"Hey, Malfoy!" shouted James Potter from the end of the corridor. Scorpius took a deep breath and turned around to face his nemesis and tormentor.

"What, Potter?" he asked impatiently.

"Just had a question for you." James's eyes darted mischievously and cockily around Scorpius's face. "Where'd your Dad get the Dark Mark? I can get you one, if you wanna follow in Daddy's footsteps. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes used to sell temporary tattoos." The handsome faced, black haired boy pulled out a tattoo from his robes. Scorpius's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Put it away, Potter." he growled.

"No, I think I'll put them on for you. You're far too important to do it yourself, as the Dark Lord himself." James sneered, but his arrogance lasted about half a second, as Scorpius, even though he was a year younger, launched himself at James. The two boys wrestled violently, and several bruises appeared on eyes and legs before James managed to grab his wand from his pocket;

"IMPEDIMENTA!" James screamed, and Scorpius was knocked back violently. He stood as quickly as he could, and luckily, James seemed to have hesitated to attack Scorpius on the ground. Scorpius, however, was not even close to feeling sorry for his foe.

"Levicorpus!" James was lifted by his ankle into the air, and while he was immobile, Scorpius glued Potter's tongue to the roof of his mouth so he couldn't utter a spell, and he knew for a fact he hadn't mastered nonverbal spells. "Tables seemed to have turned, haven't they, Potter?" Scorpius sneered rather cruelly. "Perhaps I ought to tattoo that Dark Mark on your arm. You seem more suited to it than I do?" James looked genuinely frightened, but Scorpius was so angry he didn't care, not about James Potter or the consequences that would ensue this incident. "Shall I put it on for you, Potter?" whispered Scorpius in James's face. James shook his head frantically. "No? I'll just leave you here for a while then, shall I?" It was an empty threat, completely, but James looked genuinely frightened. Scorpius considered using a Stunning Spell to leave James unconscious for a while and leaving, but before he could decide a sharp voice from the other end of the hall, made him jump;

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" Rose was storming at the pair of them, her eyes as fiery as her hair. She was livid. James tried to scream "Rose" but couldn't, as his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth, so it more liked a pathetic, strangled scream. The sound scared Scorpius. Rose dashed up to James, performing the countercurses to the spells Scorpius had cast. James scrambled to his feet, clutching his throat and pointing at Scorpius. "What the hell happened?" Rose growled.

"He attacked me!" blamed James immediately. Rose's eyes snapped at Scorpius.

"You attacked him?"

"He offered to tattoo the Dark Mark on my arm. I'm not a Death Eater." said Scorpius, and he was embarrassed by the pela in his voice. Rose looked upset at these words, and without warning, she burst into tears, and ran off. Scorpius dashed after her and grabbed her hand before she could run any farther. She was still crying. Scorpius wanted to say something that would make her feel okay about the fight. He couldn't think of a thing, so instead, he just kissed her full on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Age 16 - Scorpius tries to explain to his father why he fell in love with Rose Weasley**_

"You have a girlfriend?" repeated Draco, not exactly happy about this little piece of information. "Why didn't you let me know sooner?" Scorpius shifted uncomfortably at his father's words.

"I dunno."

"And may I ask who?" Draco asked. Scorpius gulped.

"Rose." he practically whispered.

"Who?"

"Rose." he said a bit louder. Draco's blood went cold.

"Rose who?"

"Weasley. Rose Weasley."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Scorpius, please be joking!"

"Why? I happen to be in love!" said Scorpius, offended, that Draco could even suggest this would be a joke.

"You're too young to be in love!" snapped Draco.

"Love knows no age!"

"As long as you live under my roof it does!"

"Then I'll leave!"

"You are not going anywhere, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" shouted Draco.

"If you won't let me stay with Rose, I will. And you can't stop me!" Both Malfoys were on their feet now.

"I can very well stop you! I am your father!"

"Not a very good one, if you don't think I know what love is."

"Oh, really? I think I know better than you do, young man!"

"I'm afraid I don't agree, father." said Scorpius coldly.

"Your opinion isn't important at the moment, Scorpius Malfoy, considering that you're my son!"

"No, I'm not. You're going to disown me." Draco looked stunned that his son could possibly suggest this.

"I would never disown you, Scorpius."

"Oh. Well, that's comforting." said Scorpius stupidly.

"You are my son, and no matter who you chose to date, whether I punish you for it or not, I will never, ever disown you. Do you understand that, Scorpius?"

"Yes." said Scorpius said quietly. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too Scorpius." said Draco kindly. "But that doesn't mean that you can date the Weasley." Scorpius decided not to hear these last words.


End file.
